Mystical Dreams the sequal Part 1
by Mange Oshida
Summary: this is my 2nd fanfic, i will be writing them in parts cause the story is pretty long, enjoy anyway


MYSTICAL DREAMS( SEQUAL TO 1ST STORY)

BY: mange oshida

This story takes place one month after the end of the 1st Mystical dreams. If you didnt read it, you should to get a better understanding of whats happening. Enjoy!!

It was a beautiful morning in Konoha, birds were chirping. Mange now age 22 could hear their sweet music echo through the wind. He looked out to see his good friend Naruto Uzumaki out for a walk, "Hey naruto what are you doing out this early?!" Mange yelled as Naruto walked by. "I'm just taking a morning walk to wait for Hinata-chan and my kid to wake up!!" Naruto yelled back as he walked on and out of sight. Mange heaved a deep sigh and turned around to see that his wife Misari Oshida was still asleep in bed. He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips and muttered "I love you my angel." Mange left the bedroom and headed to his daughters room to see that the covers had fell on the floor. Mange walked over and picked up the covers and put them over Manari, his 6 year old daughter. "I dont want you to be cold..." Mange muttered as his placed the cover over Manari. Mange gave her a kiss on her forhead and walked out of her room and downstairs. Mange turned on the lights so he could find his way around the kitchen. He walked to the counter and started to prepare breakfast for himself. As he was pouring himself some tea he heard someone come down the stairs. He turned around to stare in the face of Misari with her black hair and golden streaks through it, wearing her usual night gown, who gave him a big kiss. Mange blushed scarlet "Good morning my flower." Mange said as he wrapped his arms around Misaris waist and returned her sweet kiss."Good morning my hero" she said with a blush and wide smile. Mange returned to making breakfast for himself and Misari. Once he had finished breakfast and put his didhes away Misari asked him "Where are you heading today honey?" Mange looked back at her while getting dressed "Oh I'm heading to a party at Hinatas house, she just had her second baby." Mange replied with a small laugh. Misari spilt some of her tea and replied with a shocked face. "Hinata already had her baby?" Mange looked at her and nodded. Misari still with a shocked look said "Wow to bad i cant come..." She looked down sad. Mange walked behind her and put his arms around her neck and asked "Whats wrong my flower?, Why cant you go?" Misari finished eating and said " I cant cause I promised Tsunade I'd meet her for tea in her office but will you send Hinata and Naruto my congratulations?" Mange put Hamanin on his back and finished dressing and kissed Misari on the lips and said "Of course I will my little rose, I promise." Mange turned and started walking out the door when he suddenly stopped and said to Misari, " Hey Misari, dont we need someone to watch after Manari while we are gone?" Misari slapped her hand to her forheaid and replied " How could I forget yea we do, could you get Sakura to do it on your way over to Hinatas place?" Mange replied "Ok I'll ask her but I better get going bye my flower I love you!!" Mange said as he left out the door.

CHAPTER 2

Mange walked twoard the Hyuuga mansion, Sakura's house was along the way so he would make a stop there first.

As he walked past Ichiraku Ramen he spotted Sakura's house. He went up to her door and knocked 4 times. He waited for about 2 minutes and as Mange was about to leave he saw the door open and Sakura's head peeked out the front door.She had her hair put in a pony tail and was wearing her usual clothes. She looked around before spotting Mange leaving and she yelled after him, "Oh Mange I didn't hear the knock, my bad do you need something?" Mange turned around and walked back up to Sakura and asked "Yea hey Sakura me and Misari will be gone for some time today and we were wondering if you could babysit Manari for us?" Sakura looked at Mange and replied " Sure mange me and Gaara-kun would love to wouldn't we Gaara? From behind the door appears Gaara of the desert, The Hidden Sand Villages current Kazekage wearing his gourd on his back and his Zanpaktou Fenrir at his side. "I guess I could tag along, although I-" He stopped as Sakura gave him a stern look and then grabbed his ear."Come on Gaara-kun we have to go watch over their kid!!" Gaara was dragged off by Sakura and he looked to see Mange laughing at him. "Shut up Mange I'll get you for this!!" Once they were out of sight. Mange heaved a sigh and said "Glad I'm not related to her." With that Mange walked off to Hinata's house. When he arrived

at the Hyuuga mansion he knocked on the door and was greeted by Hinatas father Hiashi Hyuuga. "Welcome to my home Mange Hinata and Naruto have been expecting you.

CHAPTER 3

The Hyuuga mansion was really a sight to behold, covered in the finest wool, crystal chandaliers, servants at every room, and the place was so huge it was like a labryinth you could easily get lost in. Hiashi looked back at Mange and said "Something seems to be troubling you Mange." Mange gave him a confused look and replied "Oh no

Hiashi, I was just wondering where Naruto and Hinata were at." Hiashi smiled and said "Hinata is up in her old room recovering from having the baby, and Naruto is up their watching over her so nothing happens to her cause shes in very fragile condition right now." Mange looked forward and replied "I see." As Hiashi and Mange walked on

Mange looked and spotted a hot spring in the back yard. "Mind if I take a break in the hot spring Hiashi?" Mange asked. "Why go on ahead I have some things I must attend to anyway, so feel free to." Moange gave a nod then headed off to the hot springs to relax. Once there Mange took off his clothes and put Hamanin away with his shinigami robes he put a towel around himself and got in the hot springs and let out a sigh of relief and sat down. "Oh man this is the life!!" Mange said somewhat in a high pitched voice. As he lay in the hot springs for 20 minutes he saw two figures emerge from behind the screen. They were Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's older cousin, and Naruto Uzumaki, Hinatas husband. "Neji!!,Naruto!!, I wasnt expecting you two to come in here!!" Mange said as he jumped in shock. Neji looked at Mange and said "Mange you fool this is the males hot spring, of course we'd be here idiot." Mange gave Neji a nasty look as they sat down with him in the hot spring. They talked for quite a while when they heard an explosion and running footsteps. The screen to the hot springs was knocked over and

Naruto, Neji, and Mange saw Hiashi fall to the ground with his stomach and right shoulder bleeding. Neji got out and ran up to him and yelled "Uncle what happened to you and what was that noise?!" Hiashi looked weakly up at Neji and replied with a cough "Neji that have H-H-Hinata...and her two kids...save her Naruto,Mange,Neji..." Neji shook Hiashi several times and cried "Uncle!! Uncle!!" But his cries were useless and Hiashi lay there motionless. Neji looked up at Naruto and Mange and yelled "You guys go make sure Hinata is alright ill stay here and tend to Lord Hiashi." Naruto and Mangequickly got their weapons and put their clothes back on then rushed off to the room where Hinata would be laying at, upon their arrival they saw that the room was in flames. "Oh my god where is she?!" NAruto screamed with panic and worry. Mange looked into the sky and saw a figure he would never forget. In the sky was a man who resembled Orochimaru but he had somewhat grayish hair and his skin wasnt as white as Orochimarus had previously been. "So your the one behind this arnt you Orochimaru!!" The man looked down at Mange and smiled and said "Oh trust me im nothing like Orochimaru, my name is Nakato, and I am Orochimarus half-brother." Mange looked up and saw that Nakato had Hinata and her two kids with him. Naruto looked up in rage and yelled "Give me back Hinata-chan and my kids!!" Naruto leaped into the air with a Rasengan but Nakato grabbed Narutos hand and threw him into a distant building and muttered "Weak little pest..." Mange heard foot steps outside the door and turned to see Kaito Dark, Misari Oshida, and Rain. Mange's eyes widened as he said "Why are you guys here get out its dangerous!!" Misari looked at Mange and kissed him and replied " I am not gonna let you fight this creep alone i may not look it but I know how to fight myself." Mange smiled and heard Dark say " We heard the explosion and ran twoards here thinking something had happened to you." Nakato laughed and said "Finally i will complete what my brother could not!!" Mange said to Dark and the rest "Lets go!!" The four leaped twoards Nakato but he started making handsigns and muttered "secret jutsu!! Difrent dimension jutsu!!" A monstorous black hole appeard infront of Mange and the tohers and they were sucked into the vortex and it vanished "Now my great plan can begin BWHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Nakato yelled with a smile of triumph on his face.

what will become of Mange,Dark,Misari and Rain? I will write the next part sometime but this fic will be split into parts cause its so fucking long, cya next time Mange out!!


End file.
